The Dark Grey Heir
by FantasyGirlx
Summary: Mitrandir is a universe known by most of the wizard world, its inhabitants more powerful that any wizard. Severus is the father of the heir of Flor Rosa, the most important world of Mitrandir. Warnings inside. By *LunaYue*
1. Prologue

I own nothing except the idea.

The story's under Harry Potter and Digimon but there's a big chance it will mention others.

This story is actually based on an AU I started a long time ago and never wrote down (I got 2 chapters posted in this site before I got a writterblock, what hopefully wont happen in this one because it follows the HP books general plot).

**The story will contain/mention slash, mpreg, femslash and some violence and rating may go up.**

* * *

Prologue

Everyone except poor uncultured fools knows of Mitrandir.

Legends tell that most creatures you see were created by the first mitrandians with the help of a silvery crystal and those who weren't came from changes the creatures' children suffered while still in the womb. And for many years Mitrandir was a peaceful and prosperous place.

Eventually, though, one of the races decided they should be the rulers of Mitrandir since they were in greater number than all the others. Fortunately there was still enough crystal left to ban them to another world far from theirs.

There were not many losses but never again was that race welcomed in Mitrandir like it had once been.

About the war that's plaguing Mitrandir for several millenniums not much is known. It's not known how it started, when it started or even why it started. All that is known is that it was Nukpana, the ruler and creator of Mallus and its inhabitants – the warsnakes – that started the war and although in every generation of marked fairy and marked demon there is always one of the pair that is against harming its twin, it seems many more generations will pass before it ends.

*LunaYue*

* * *

R&R!


	2. The boys who lived

**Bold was taken from the book**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Boy who Lived

The moon shined brightly in the dark starless midnight sky in Privet Drive when a strange tall and thin old man with long white hair and beard dressed in long blue robes, a purple cloak and high-heeled buckled boots appeared out of nowhere, his blue eyes shining behind half-moon glasses as they met a tabby cat standing in the corner.

"I should have guessed it" he chuckled before addressing the observing feline while searching for something in his robes "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall. Wait just a minute and… Ah! Here it is." He took what looked like a silver cigarette lighter from his pocket and as he clicked it the street's light went out. He searched the street for any light he might have missed and when he looked back at the cat it was already gone, in its place a rather severe woman wearing an emerald cloak, her black hair drawn into a tight bun.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day."**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting stars…Well they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on.**

**"A fine thing it would be it, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

**"A**_**what?"**_

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.**

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who**_**has**_**gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:**_**Voldemort."**_

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never found any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. You're the only one You-Know- oh, all right,**_**Voldemort,**_**was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well -**_**noble**_**to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's so dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the**_**rumors**_**that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with a more piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're ****saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is ****Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead."**

**Dumbledore bowed his head.**

**Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…Oh, Albus…"**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know…I know…" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's ****true?"****faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done…all the people he's killed…he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding…of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"We can only guess but I…" Dumbledore hesitated for a moment not sure if it was safe to let someone else know his thoughts "Do you remember what last night was?"

"Last night?" she didn't understand his question – hadn't they just talked about how Voldemort had been defeated last night? Unless… She noticed her friend was not looking at her but at the moon. "It was the full moon! Was the mitrandian child with the Potters? Was he the one who truly destroyed him?"

"I'm not sure, but yes, I do believe it was Kane."

"Then shouldn't you inform the world about that? For what I've heard nobody even knows the child was there."

"And I would like it to stay that way."

The witch stared incredulous at him.

"Don't look at me like that Minerva. Just think about it. Kane is already famous for what he is, the first mitrandian since the founders time born in this world, not to mention the first of his kind to be an heir of Flor Rosa! Even if he was just a regular mitrandian child living in Mitrandir he would be unusual for it is rare for such kind of creature to be a mitrandian."

"I guess it is a lot for a child that's not even four years old… But then everyone will know Harry's name, wont it also be too much for a one year old? He will grow surrounded by people who will want to meet him for something he can't even remember."

"That's why I'm here. I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

**"****"You don't mean - you **_**can't **_**mean the people who live **_**here?**_**" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four."Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find people less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "**As you have just said, everyone in our world will know his name, this way he'll grow away from all that fame and **his aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?"**

"I truly believe this is for the best Minerva." **said Dumbledore, looking seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses.**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyes his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him **along with Kane**."**

**"You think it -**_**wise**_**- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**"Hagrid," said** **Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spike. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me."**

"I'm guessing you did not bring Kane then."

"Actually little Kane clutched me so hard when he saw me that I still had to bring him along. He actually grabbed harder when Sirius approached."

"I see. Besides that, were there any problems?"

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got **them** out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. **After Kane calmed down a little it was easy to put him in the sidecar. Both boys **fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bet forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"Why does he have a scar? Didn't you say…?"

"Am I in twuobue?" a small grayish blue skinned child with pointy ears, shoulder length light brown hair with red strands and big grey eyes grabbing a light brown stuffed wolf plush emerged from under the coat on the sidecar.

"Of course not, child. Why should you?" asked Dumbledore.

"I gave the scwar to Pwongsuet and that uady sounded… not angwy,… maybe sad?"

"You gave him that scar?" repeated Minerva bewildered "Can you make it go away?"

Kane stood deep in thought for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't think I can, It was weauuy difficuut to make it and I'm pwetty suwe that wiuu be even hawdew and the onuy weason I couud make it was… was…" Minerva took the crying child in her arms. "I wanna be with mommy! Can't you take me home?"

"We'll take you as soon as possible, but first I would like if you were seen by a healer. Do you know Madam Pomfrey?"

Kane nodded "Mommy takes me to hew whenever I'm sick. He says she's my pe… pediat… pe-di-a-twi-ci-an."

"That's right. Do you want a lemon drop while you wait with Minerva?"

"Thanks Headmastew."

Minerva cradled the young mitrandian while Hagrid sadly gave Harry to Dumbledore who laid him gently on the doorstep of Privet Drive number 4 and tucked a letter inside Harry's blanket. By the time he was finished, Kane was already asleep in Minerva's arms.

They stood there for a few minutes, staring at the little orphan boy, with tears threatening their eyes before McGonagall handed Kane to Dumbledore and each went their separate ways.

***LunaYue***

* * *

Kane uses "w" instead of "r" and "u" rather than "l".

And after they left Hagrid got really drunk and forgot all about Kane being present during Voldymolty's attack, simply because I don't want him to tell Harry about it and I'm not seeing him lying or not telling if he remembers.

**R&R**


	3. Father and Son

Father and Son

Almost ten years had passed since that happy yet dreadful Halloween night. Kane had been sent to live with his blood adoption father – his biological mother deemed incapable of raising him alone and actually forbidden of contacting his son until he was considered an adult by the Ministry of Magic – and he thought himself very lucky, considering all that could have happened, especially when he was six. But that was in the past, what mattered was the present and right now he had missed the train to Hogwarts.

"_Ssss!"_ He cursed when he saw what time it was. The train had probably done a third of the way already. He tried to get out of bed but during the night he had tangled himself in the sheets in such a way that he ended up landing painfully on the floor. "_Ssss ss s sssss!"_

"Watch your language. I would hate to have you facing the wall so soon after you've awakened." A tall man with a hooked nose and black eyes and hair which was already a bit greasy from the fumes of the potions he had been working with, wearing black robes entered Kane's room.

"Couldn't you have wakened me before you went to the lab?"

"Trust me, I tried, but you know you're simply impossible to wake. You almost cursed me in your sleep, again."

"Really? Sorry, papa." Kane apologized sheepishly. "I probably don't want to know it but… how bad was it this time?"

"Nothing serious, just a silencing spell before you created a shield around the bed. I was actually surprised by how unharmful it was, seeing how close I've been of being castrated. Why did you want me to wake you up anyway?"

"I wanted to meet progslet on the train. He's starting his first year today and I haven't seen him yet. Mind you, I still don't get why grandpa didn't let me see him before." He explained has he struggled to untangle the sheets. "Gah! I don't suppose you could give me a hand?"

"Thanks for reminding me Potter's brat's starting this year." Replied his papa, the Potion's Master and Professor of Hogwarts Severus Snape looking has if he had just swollen a lemon as he helped Kane up. "You remember him?"

"Both Grandpa and the Ladies showed me memories of the two of us. It looked like we got along and we kind of are brothers and… aren't brothers supposed to at least know each other?"

Severus was spared answering his son by the loud crack of Dipsy, Kane's personal house elf, appearing in the bedroom.

"Master Severus, young Kane, the headmaster asked me to remind you he would like all the teachers to have lunch in the Great Hall." Both men groaned as they heard the message, their previous conversation forgotten.

"Can't I pretend I'm sick? Merlin knows it's not unusual."

"No, you cannot. Now get ready. I'll be waiting for you in the living room."

"Yes, papa." Said Kane resigned to his fate as his papa left the bedroom. Merlin, he hated when grandpa convoked all of Hogwarts staff for a meal, sure most of the teachers were like family to him but some *cough*Sybil *cough* were just creepy, not to mention they made him dizzy and sneeze, his poor little nose just to sensitive to be near them.

"Do you need my help, young Kane?"

"Hum?" Dipsy's words brought him back to reality. "Oh! No, I… Actually, how's the weather?"

"Would you rather wear wizard or muggle clothes?" She asked with a sigh.

Lunch hadn't been too bad, Dumbledore simply wanted to have them all together for one last "family" meal before the school year started, although Quirinus – the defense against the dark arts teacher – seemed to feel and smell a bit different from what Kane was used to. Oh, well, he was probably using new cologne.

Night time came quickly and soon Kane was seated at the high table of the Great Hall next to his papa. He was wearing a white shirt with black cargo pants, his hair tied into a ponytail and his staff in its pendent form (a crescent moon with a round grayish gemstone) was being used as a simple necklace making him look very handsome according to Dipsy.

The sorting went well despite being a bit predictable – Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle became Slytherins while Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sorted into Gryffindor.

The food was wonderful as always, the noise in the hall increasing as the students finished the main course as Kane noticed amused, not that he was any different, happily savoring the extremely rare beef the elves had prepared just for him. Only when dessert was served did he try to focus his hearing on the Gryffindor table, eager to know a bit more about Harry, though not before he treated himself to a large piece of cherry chocolate cake.

The newest male students were talking about their families while the girl next to Harry which had bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth – Hermione Granger if Kane remembered correctly – was discussing her future classes with Percy Weasley, a tall fifth year prefect with flaming red hair that despite always asking Kane to proofread his essays didn't like the mitrandian teen as he did not have to follow the school rules or even the country's laws. Kane almost choked on the pumpkin juice when he heard Percy describing him as the only blue skinned student when telling the young girl whom she should ask for help if she ever needed advice on her homework, not sure if he should be amused or offended – sure, it was a foolproof description but couldn't he have said something else, like how all animals seemed to be drawn to him or was almost always nibbling something sugary? Really, to simply tell her the potions teacher's son was the blue kid? Had it been someone else and he wouldn't have been upset but be truly believed Percy incapable of being so blunt!

When Kane finally finished his internal rant Percy was talking to Harry, their topic being how it was comprehensible for Professor Quirrel to look so nervous as he was talking with Professor Snape who everybody knew wanted Quirrel's job. Humph! That was only because the man, though a very nice person, was afraid of his own shadow, not to mention it was impossible to understand him!

He served himself another piece of cake, needing it to calm down – Seriously! The nerve of some people! His papa was a great person! – and was in the middle of chocolate induced near heaven experience (Dipsy had picked up his mood and added extra frosting in his piece between mouthfuls when it became clear the "normal" dose wasn't enough) when he felt being observed and true to his felling, Harry had finally moved his eyes from his papa to look at him instead but broke eye contact as soon as Kane waved cheerfully.

Felling a bit disappointed, for it seemed like the raven haired child didn't remember him, though he did feel a bit stupid for having truly believed Harry would remember him from when he was a one year old infant, Kane focused his attention on his dessert despite it not tasting as sweet as it had just a few seconds ago.

Finally the desserts disappeared, though Kane knew he would have some questions to answer as he did not finish his, something that only happened when he was truly feeling down and even if his papa hadn't noticed the elves would.

He barely heard his grandpa telling the students the Forbidden Forests was forbidden as well as the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side and reminding them of the no magic on the corridors rule. He did, however, heard him tell the students to sing the school song along with the staff before retiring to their dorms and immediately strained his ears to see if he could tell which voice belonged to which person but ended focusing on Fred and George' s voices who had decided to sing with a very slow funeral march.

Like Kane had guessed, the moment he and his papa arrived their quarters in the dungeons the honey eyed house elf appeared asking what had happened that made him angry and then depressed.

"It was nothing, Dipsy, I just…" he was stopped by his papa.

"Don't lie. Dipsy obviously thinks something's wrong with you and I trust her judgment, so unless you want me to go get a sample of veritaserum you _will_ tell her the truth. _Now_!"

"Thank you, master Severus."

"You're welcomed. Start talking."

Kane sighed before telling his papa and elf sheepishly how Percy and Harry's talk got him a bit upset – he knew he shouldn't be bothered by this after all it's was only natural for the students to speak ill of their teachers – but when he started to say it looked like Harry didn't remember him he broke down and started crying – he had been so certain his "brother" would remember him.

Severus hugged his son, trying to calm him. He had been afraid this would happen and he was sure the headmaster had guessed it too, reason he had not let Kane meet Harry before. There had been a time when Kane would have shrugged it off and made it his top priority for Harry to get to know and love him but since his time with Aguras he wasn't so forth going as he used to be, unless it was to help someone else, reason he helped all the students that wished him to but rarely, if ever, took the first step to approached new ones.

Kane eventually fell asleep in his arms, something rather usual as his body was too weak to support all his power and any less cheerful emotion left him exhausted. Severus changed Kane into soft blue silk pajamas before putting him to bed, Dipsy handing him Kane's plush wolf so Severus could free himself from Kane's grasp.

Both Dipsy and Severus smiled sadly at their little one sleeping with his nose buried in the charmed toy before retiring to their own bedrooms.

***LunaYue***

**R&R**


End file.
